CrazyTown
by Loveboy01
Summary: Ziggy and Robbie Rotten are in a relationship for some reason.
1. Prologue

Robbie Rotten slowly walked along the cases, admiring his costumes. He ran his hand along the cases as he walked, pondering to himself. He turned to face the armchair, where his lover sat, wearing a disguise of his own. Ziggy, wrapped only in Robbie's beloved cow blanket, sat watching.

"Which one do you like?" Robbie giggled, turning to meet Ziggy's gaze. Ziggy stared hard at the cases. He knew how much Robbie loved his costumes, he had to pick the right one, but he knew deep down what his heart wanted.

"The Sportacus one?" He replied, hopefully.

Robbie's heart sank. He'd always known Ziggy had feelings for Sportacus (Even Robbie himself had had a brief fling with him), but it still crushed his heart to hear those words.

"Sorry," Ziggy mumbled, sadly. "Wear the wolf one, I know how much you love that one."

Robbie forced a smile, and got changed slowly. Ziggy watched intently. Once he was ready, Robbie walked slowly up to his lover.

"Make me howl." Robbie whispered seductively, as he and Ziggy walked hand in hand to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1

Ziggy sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Robbie was still asleep, snoring slightly, whilst clutching his cow blanket. Ziggy noticed a small white stain on the edge of it. He hoped Robbie wouldn't be upset.

A lollipop was sitting on the end of the bed. Ziggy was a bit hungry, and he could certainly use the energy after last nights activities. Giggling to himself as he thought about what they'd been up to, he stretched slowly to reach out for the treat, only to find himself unable to move any further. He turned around, to find the tail of Robbie's wolf costume was tying his leg to the bedpost. Ziggy blushed profusely. It had been a fun evening.

He stroked Robbie's cheek gently. Robbie woke up slowly, and turned to face Ziggy. Ziggy's eyes darted to the wolf tail, and Robbie grinned.

"Oh, you're going?" Robbie said, in a strange tone Ziggy hadn't heard before. It was a mix of flirty and threatening. It scared Ziggy slightly.

"I've got school today, I... I have to... Sorry..." Ziggy mumbled.

Robbie broke eye contact, and started to untie the tail from the bedpost. Ziggy breathed a sigh of relief, and he was untied from the bedpost. Robbie didn't untie the tail from his leg though. Instead, he reached under the bed, pulling out a set of handcuffs, with a grin on his face. He cuffed Ziggy's leg tightly, cuffing the other end where the tail had been tied. Ziggy winced slightly as the cuff clasped around his skin, but he almost enjoyed the sensation.

"Don't go to school, Ziggy." Robbie giggled.

Ziggy couldn't get free, and even if he could, Robbie was at least three times his size, he couldn't fight him off. Robbie reached under the bed again and pulled out a small crop. Ziggy knew what was coming.


	3. Chapter 2

Stephanie stood at the school gates, waiting for her friends. Everyone had gone inside as class was about to start, but Stephanie was still waiting for Ziggy. He was never this late. Pixel was waiting with her. He never seemed to leave her side since they had become a couple.

Pixel stared up at Stephanie. He knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Stephanie turned suddenly and caught him staring.

"You okay, Pixel?" She asked. Pixel snapped out of his trance, looking up at her like a deer in the headlights.

"Do you wanna, maybe... Skip school, today?" Pixel said, staring at his shoes. Stephanie blushed.

"I can't do a whole day, not again. Uncle Milford will realise something's going on if I do that." She replied, somewhat sadly.

"Okay..." Pixel mumbled, a little disheartened. The bell rang, and Pixel started to head to class. An idea popped into Stephanie's head. She grabbed Pixel's arm, stopping him.

"Maybe we could just miss first lesson?" She smiled, blushing. Pixel blushed back at her.

Stephanie took his hand, leading him over to a nearby bush. They'd been spending a lot of time in there lately.

_Meanwhile..._

Ziggy stared up at Robbie, shouting at him.

"You need to let me go Robbie, please. I want to stay here, really I do, but I need to go to school too. My friends will know something's wrong if I keep staying off. And you know they can't find out about us... Not yet..."

Robbie sighed, saddened.

"I know, but you can't go just yet..."

Ziggy started to shout again, and Robbie went under his bed once more. Ziggy wondered what he'd pull out this time. Robbie held up a ball-gag delicately between his fingertips. Ziggy winced.

"You know how much I hate noisy children..." Robbie hissed seductively.

He forced the gag into Ziggy's mouth, fastening it tightly. Ziggy continued mumbling, but to no avail. He was Robbie's prisoner now, and that fact excited him somewhat.


End file.
